Royal Pain
by crystallyrica
Summary: An unknown threat has posed itself to the seven kingdoms as royal families are targetted. Follow a young man as he and his friends find his clan while princesses realize what they want, instead of what is given to them. Mixed with romance, angst, betrayal and drama. Rated M to be safe. Not telling you the couples cuz its a surprise. Medieval Naruto world au. Please review
1. Engaged

Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, Fire, Sound and Snow. These were the seven kingdoms that ruled the world. The current leaders are Oonoki of Earth, Gaara of Wind, Terumi Mei of Water, Ayy of Lightning, Hiruzen of Fire, Fugaku of Sound and Sai of Snow. 17 years ago, an unspeakable horror had befallen the Land of Fire when the King and Queen were found dead in their chambers. Among all of the leaders they were the kindest of them all. During this tragedy, the Queen's child went missing, dooming the Land of Fire without an heir.

"It's quite tragic, isn't it?" A redheaded maiden speaks to her advisor.

The advisor replies, "What is, milady?"

"The fate of my aunt and her husband as well as my could have been cousin." Karin Uzumaki says with a sad tone.

"Yes, well the whole kingdom has grieved for Minato and Kushina's death as well as baby..umm what was his name? Naruko? Narto? Baruto? I don't even know." The advisor drawls. He scratches his head.

"But since my mother Kieri left me in Hiruzen's care while she searches for the killer, I am to be the new heir to the throne. Right, Shikamaru?" Karin prods.

"Yes yes, milady, under Hashirama's decree, the Uzumaki's are to be the successor to the throne when a Senju is not present to be heir."

Knock Knock

Karin and Shikamaru glance at eachother in confusion, and then Shikamaru calls out, "Come in!"

A dark haired man, with the crest of the Uchiha clan opens the door and looks to the red maiden. "Milady, we require your presence in the dining hall. Mister and Misses Uchiha have some news."

She nods and follows the dark haired man, bidding farewell to her advisor. As the door shuts, the advisor sighs and lays his head on a book and rests.

In the dining hall, food covered almost every inch of the table, ranging from mutton, plums, fish, produce and more delectable dishes. "Chouji has really outdone himself with the cooking. Everything is so good!" A dark haired queen chirps to her half listening husband. "Hn." He grunts. The doors open drawing everyone's attention as the dark haired Uchiha walks in with Karin Uzumaki. "Karin, dear, please sit down and eat. Then we will get down to business." Mikoto says curtly. "Tch I know what to do." She huffs. Not many saw Mikoto's eye twitch. She takes a seat and sips a glass of wine. Seated at the table were the Uchiha royal family: Fugaku the King of Sound, Mikoto the Queen, Sasuke and Itachi the princes and Shisui the advisor. Rin and Obito Uchiha were seated as well; Rin being the Queen's right hand, and Obito being the King's. Seated next to Fugaku was his wife and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the King of the Land of Fire.

Hiruzen hushes the chatter with his hand and stands up. "As you all may see, I am old." Chuckles were heard. " I am very old, and I am not sure when my time may come. That is why I want to unite families under Hashirama's decree and join the branch family of the Senju, the Uzumaki with the Uchiha." Karin looks confused. "What do you mean?" She asks. He smiles at the redhead.

Shisui opens a scroll and reads, " _I, Hashirama Senju decree that should a Senju not be present to become the heir to the throne, let it be an Uzumaki. If the latter is not present, then the throne is given to the Uchiha to honor my partner, Madara Uchiha. Should the joining of the Senju and Uchiha clans ever happen, the kingdom will be stronger than any other that has ever existed."_ He closes the scroll and steps down. Karin's face is twisted in confusion. Hiruzen speaks up, "To combine the clans, you, Karin Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are to be married."

"YASSSSSS" She cheers. Mikoto shakes her head. 'This is supposed to be my daughter in law? Ugh.' Karin struts to Sasuke and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Hey fiancé, wanna go get to know eachother?" He smirks and brushes her off. "Some other time, milady." Sasuke stands up and leaves the dining hall and that was the end of the meeting.

Outside of the dining, three ladies await their friend. A beautiful blonde with sky blue eyes stands there inspecting her nails. A dark bluenette with lavender eyes fidgets with her dress and a light bluenette with eyes the color of chamomile rests a hand on her hip. Karin opens the doors to see her friends. "Ladies! I have the most amazing news ever!" The three ladies perk up. "What is it Karin, tell us!"

Karin smiles cheekily and says, "Not here. To my chambers!" And they all walk to her chambers.

In Karin's Chambers~

Te ladies are perched on Karin's bed like a bunch of schoolgirls waiting to hear the juicy gossip. "Sooo, what's the news?" Ino, the blonde, says curiously. Karin has a Cheshire smile plastered on her face. "I just finished having a meeting with the Uchiha family and guess what?" Ami, the light bluenette, rolls her eyes. "Just tell us already!" Hinata, the dark bluenette, shuffles and says meekly, "Don't r-rush her. She will t-tell us." Karin nods in thanks and then bursts, "I am engaged!" The girls cheer. Ino asks, "To who?" Karin's Cheshire grin comes back and she says, "To Sasuke-kun." The ladies gasp and cheer for her. Their were tons of hugging, and squealing as they were so happy for their friend. The cheering dies down as Karin inquires about their love lives. Ami was the first to speak. "Neji-kun looked at me today and I swear it was love at first sight." Hinata twists her face in disgust. "Ugh, really my cousin? Why?" The ladies look to her in shock. Hinata shakes her head and says meekly, "I mean, you two would m-make a good couple." Ino tells Karin, "I don't love anyone at this moment. No one has peaked my interest." Hinata says, "Same here" Karin looks at them sympathetically and says, "I am sure someone will love you." Almost too sweetly. The ladies giggle and continue to gossip.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's chambers, Sasuke and Neji are talking about the recent events. "So, I hear you are to be married to Karin?" Neji says mockingly. Sasuke hns and rolls his eyes. Neji wiggles his eyebrows. Sasuke, having enough of Neji's antics, pipes up. "And I hear you and that Ami girl are courting eachother." Neji frowns. "Ugh no, you heard wrong. I don't even talk to her." Sasuke smirks. "Surrre." The two boys bicker at eachother and make fun of their potential mates.

Back to Karin's chambers, she bids farewell to the ladies and goes for a walk. 'Today was a wonderful day! I am engaged to the super sexy Sasuke Uchiha and I will have the throne.' She bumps into a stranger and falls down. "I am so sorry, milady. Here, let me help you up." The stranger says. She looks up to find Itachi, Sasuke's older brother extending his hand out to her. She takes it and he pulls her up. "Thank you and it's nice to finally meet my new brother in law." Itachi brings up her hand and kisses it. "The pleasure is mine." He walks away bidding her farewell, leaving Karin with a tinge of red dusting her cheeks.

Karin walks back to her chambers elated about the engagement. She looks in her vanity and says out loud, "Karin Uchiha." She smiles but her eyes are dull. 'Its so empty living within these castle walls.' She muses as a tear runs down her cheek. You see, Uzumaki's are known for their love of adventure. Karin never got to experience that, therefore she feels depressed. Tears stream from her eyes as she runs a hand through her crimson hair. She shakes and grabs a ceremonial dagger that was given to her as a gift. Sliding the blade gently against her thigh, she watches the blood slowly trickle out. It makes her feel danger, exhilaration. She grabs a handkerchief and stops the bleeding. She calls Tamaki, her handmaiden to tend to the wound. Tamaki is not surprised as she is the only other person to know Karin's secret but not why. Karin looks longingly out the window at the night sky and wonders what her life would be like if she was the kidnapped Uzumaki.


	2. Gone

The next morning, a loud scream was heard throughout the castle. This scream could not belong to anyother than Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku found the Uchiha queen seated on her oldest son's bed reading a letter, crying. He walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Sasuke walks in with an annoyed look, demanding to know why there was screaming so early in the morning. His mother looks at him teary-eyed and says, "Sasuke, dear. Sit down for this." He complies as she hands him the letter.

It said,

"Dear family,

I am leaving the kingdom for reasons that are my own and I will not be returning. Take care of eachother and tell Sasuke I am sorry I will not be there for his wedding.

Farewell,

Itachi Uchiha"

Sasuke sat there shocked. "Why would he leave? Who's going to run Sound when you pass on, father?" Fugaku shakes his head. "I don't know." He gives Mikoto a pat on the back and leaves. Mikoto hugs Sasuke, and whispers into his shoulder, "Don't leave me. Please. You are my last son." Sasuke understands her pain and promises her he won't leave. He leaves the room to handle some business regarding his new position soon.

Mikoto sits there teary-eyed and goes to find her daughter-in-law to tell her the news.

Knock Knock

"Ughh go away" A sleepy redhead says through her pillow.

Knock Knock

"Karin, dear, can I come in? I need to talk to you." Mikoto says through the door.

Upon hearing her mother-in-laws voice, she gets up and opens the door. The two women sit on her bed as Mikoto gains her composure. Karin has clearly seen she has been crying.

"Dear, Itachi left, leaving only a note. He will not be at the wedding and he says he is never coming back." Mikoto says somberly. Karin, barely knowing the man, tries to match her sadness to be sympathetic. It must be hard to lose a son. She brings Mikoto into a hug trying to comfort the crying queen. They stay like that for many minutes before Mikoto bids her farewell.

Meanwhile in the middle of the woods, a group of outcasts sit around a campfire planning their next course of action. "So I say, the safest path to the next village is to go alongside the lake away from the main road." A chestnut brown haired girl says. Her hair is in two buns, and she wear a black cloak with a pink cross-buttoned shirt and black pants. She carries a bo-staff across her back and has a few knives strapped to her waist. "That sounds like a good plan. While we are in the village, I can stock up on supplies while you guys inquire about the clan symbol." A pink haired girl says. She has long pink hair tied into two low ponytails and green eyes. She wears a black cloak, a red peasant shirt and black pants. She carries a lot of medical supplies, including potions. The only weapon she has is a short sword strapped to her waist. "Wow Sakura-chan and Tenten are so smart!" Says a bowl-cutted boy in a green tunic (think Link) and black cloak. He carries an axe. "But remember the goal is to find out what clan this symbol belongs to." A blonde spiky haired boy points to the symbol on his sleeve. An orange whirlpool rests on his right arm, Sakura told him it belonged to one of the major clans in the Land of Whirlpool which went extinct. You are probably wondering why they are trying to find what clan that symbol belongs to.

FLASHBACK

Naruto, the blonde boy, lived with his guardian Jiraiya ever since he could remember. He got curious about who his real parents were because he knew he was not Naruto Sennin. Jiraiya even told him he was adopted, but no matter how much he pryed the old man Jiraiya never told him.

Then one day, Jiraiya was on his deathbed and gave Naruto the jacket with the symbol and said, "That is your clan." Naruto gathered a group of friends and went on a journey to find out about the clan.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto stares at the symbol while the rest of the group makes preparations. He is wearing a orange jacket and black pants with a black cloak overtop. He carries twin swords that are strapped to his back. "We will leave at first light to journey to the next village." Sakura announces. "While we are there, I will see if they have any cool swords there." A blue-haired boy with shark teeth and purple eyes said. He was wearing a yellow peasant shirt with black pants and a black cloak. He had a huge sword strapped to his back. "Sure thing Suigetsu. I may join you." Tenten said to him. They smiled at eachother. "Okay it's settled. Tenten and Suigetsu go find weapons. I get supplies. Kiba, and Naruto will inquire about the symbol Rock Lee will get food." Sakura said in an authoritative manner. As much as this was Naruto's journey, Sakura was pretty much the leader. Suigetsu being the brawn. Tenten the brain. Kiba the tracker. Naruto the reason and Rock Lee the joker.

Kiba was writing on a piece of paper when Suigetsu peered over his shoulder. "Ooo~ who are you writing that letter to? Your girlfriend?" He teased. Kiba looked over his shoulder and dead in Suigetsu's eye and said, "Yes. To Tamaki actually. I miss her and I always write her. Now why don't you go flirt with Tenten." Suigetsu glared at Kiba as Naruto laughed. Tenten blushed. Her and Sui didn't have a thing but there was a lot of chemistry, mainly because they both liked weapons.

"Okay you guys, Rock Lee and Kiba is on watch duty. Everyone else should sleep." Sakura said as she saw the sun go down. She knew tomorrow was going to be a wild adventure.


	3. Captured!

~In an unknown place~

"I believe the time has come to strike again and more ferociously." A voice said.

"Worse than we did 17 years ago?" Another voice asked.

"We will strike more than just one kingdom this time."

"When should we strike?"

"In two days time is when we will claim our first victim in 17 years."

A low chuckle was heard that rose in crescendo to a loud villainous laugh.

~Meanwhile in the kitchen at the castle of Fire~

Cooks were rushing around getting the engagement party preparations ready. A dark-skinned maid snuck up to a particular one and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" She purred into his ear. Chouji smiled, "Is it the love of my life, Karui?" She giggled as he turned around. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and told her he has to get back to work. She smiled and as he passed by she lightly slapped his butt. She hummed as she made her way to Lady Ino's chamber to change her sheets.

~Along the lakeside~

The group of outcasts journeyed to the village, chattering lowly so as to not gain attention. Upon arrival they parted ways to get what they needed.

Rock Lee went to the local market and stocked up on salted meats, produce and bread. As he was leaving the market he ran into a beautiful bluenette. "I am so sorry my beautiful flower! Let me help you up." She giggled and took his hand. "My name is Ami. What is yours?" He blushed at her beauty, kissed her hand and said energetically, "My name is Rock Lee and it is a youthful pleasure to meet you!" She giggled at his enthusiasm and asked, "You don't seem to be from around here." "I am a traveler. I am on a journey with a group of people to find the meaning of a particular symbol." Ami's eyes shined. "Wow, so adventurous. What does the symbol look like?" He drew it on a piece of paper. She looked down in dismal and said, "I have never seen that symbol before. I am sorry."

He saw her downcast face and grabbed her chin to direct her sight to his. "That's no problem, my youthful flower. I met you and I am happy because of that." Ami blushes crimson. He lets go of her chin, and bids her farewell. "When will I ever see you again?" She asks. "That my flower, I do not know. But if I am in the area I will visit." And with that he was off. Ami touched her chin and smiled, she liked a man with passion.

Meanwhile, Suigetsu and Tenten were at the blacksmith's shop across the village. Suigetsu was admiring the swords and asking for a custom-made while Tenten was gushing about the new types of weapons. She reached down to grab a particular dagger when Suigetsu's hand brushed against hers. They both instantly pulled back as if they were burned. The blacksmith eyed them with a smile. 'Ah young love.' They quickly paid for their weapons and were waiting for Suigetsu's custom sword to be finished. They sat together awkwardly. The sexual tension was very thick even Suigetsu's sword would have trouble cutting it. Tenten broke the silence and said, "I need some fresh air. I will be back." Suigetsu, confused with her awkward behaviour, let her be. When she came back, the sword was finished and they both left the shop. The tension was still in the air and Suigetsu had enough. He took her to a secluded area and said, "What's wrong with you?" She didn't respond. "Why are we awkward now?" She looked down and said, " Is there something between us?" He looked dumbfounded for a moment and then understood. With a coy smile he said, "Let's find out." She looked confused until he pressed his lips against hers in a light kiss. They pulled away, contemplating the kiss. "I guess not, no spark in that kiss." She laughed. "Yeah, it's like kissing a cousin or something." That earned him a swat on the head. They laughed as they walked side by side, knowing now where they stand with eachother.

Sakura made her way to the apothecary. People passing by eyed her with confusion. 'Probably the pink hair.' She entered the shop and asked the keep for certain ingredients. He watched her carefully. 'Pink hair, and knowledge of potions. She must be a witch. She could be a threat.' He sent a hawk to the castle telling the King of his findings while trying to stall the woman. After spending an hour in the apothecary, Sakura leaves the shop to be confronted with guards. They grab her and she screams. Fighting back, she pushes one down and runs. They catch up to her and restrain her, dragging her to the castle dungeons.

Locked behind bars, Sakura sobs. She pleads with the guards that she meant no harm. She is just making medicine for her group of travelers. They shake their heads at her and ignore her pleas.

Naruto and Kiba approach random people asking about the symbol. Some shake their heads and some ignore them. "Man, this is hard work." Kiba said. They each buy an apple and sit down to rest. "Maybe my clan is forgotten." Naruto says dismally. Kiba tries to cheer him up. "I don't think so, maybe it's right under our noses." They both laugh sarcastically. They throw the cores away and walk to their meeting spot when suddenly, they hear a scream. "That's Sakura's scream! She's in trouble!" They rush to meet the others to see Sakura is not there. "Where's Sakura?" He asks. They all shrug. Panicked the group splits up and searches the village in pursuit of their friend.


	4. Motives

Well I hope you all are enjoying the story. I am dead tired. It is 7 am and I started writing around 2 am. No sleep. Enjoy~!

Far away, in the Kingdom of Wind, stood a young man named Atsu. He knelt in front of the King pleading him to become his humble servant.

"Boy what is your wish?" Gaara drawls.

"To be your humble servant. That is all I wish." He squeaks.

Gaara studies the boy. Short, sandy brown hair tied into a man-bun and dark hazel eyes.

"Very well. I need my sheets cleaned and my shoes shined. Get to it."

"Thank you your highness," Atsu beams as he bows.

Just as he was about to leave Gaara's presence, Gaara adds, "And grab some suitable clothing from the Servant's laundry." Atsu thanks him and walks to the servant's hall where the laundry resided. He grabs a button up white shirt and black pants and heads to the bathroom, not wanting to change in front of the other servants. He checks his appearance in the mirror and begins to work on the King's chores.

~Kingdom of Fire~

Meanwhile a pinkette is in a cell shivering and pleading the guards to give her her cloak. They don't budge. She stops talking when she hears footsteps. She looks up and see's a redheaded woman with crimson eyes. "H-hello? Could you give me my cloak? I'm so cold." She pleads the woman. The woman glares at her and whispers something to the guard. The guard nods and opens the cell. He walks in, grabs her roughly and takes her to another room. They tie her up as Karin interrogates her. "So I get this message that says we have a witch in our midst. Is that true, pinky?" Sakura shakes her head. Karin nods to the guard and he smacks her. "Tell the truth. Are you a witch?" Sakura cries, "No. No I am not." Karin nods to the guard again and before he smacks her, she says, "But I told the truth. I am not a witch and I am not a threat!" He smacks her anyway. Karin kneels in front of her and says, "Oh please, pink hair? That's an unnatural color! You must have used magic. You do have a lot of knowledge with potions." Sakura sighs and begins to explain to Karin. "My hair is natural, in fact everyone in the Haruno clan has pink hair." Karin's eyes narrow. "So, you are a Haruno? I see. Guard, take her to her cell and give me the key." She seethes. As the guard takes the Haruno to her cell, Karin stomps off.

'That little harlot! A Haruno in our midst? That's worse than a witch. The Harunos are part of the Senju clan which means she can qualify for the Hashirama decree if she gets her claws in my Sasuke-kun!' Karin stomps to her chambers, twiddling the cell key between her fingers and chucks it across the room hoping it will never be found.

~Meanwhile~

In the Kingdom of Snow, a lonely pale king holds a paintbrush to a canvas. 'Sigh, there is no inspiration here. There is just freaking snow. I can't paint snow. Sigh.' Sai huffs as he stands up and stomps off to his library. One of Sai's many passions was reading. He loved it. He loved learning new things. It was his second favorite thing to do next to painting but lately all Sai has painted was snow and books. His inspiration was gone, and he felt like his life had grown a little colder. He did not have a queen, mostly because no one interested him. That's where the villagers coined his nickname, the 'Ice King.'

~Back to the Kingdom of Fire~

Karin is glued to Sasuke. She has not let him out of her sight. Earlier, she told the girls about the Haruno and they were shocked. Well, until Ami ruined the drama with gushing about some Rock Lee guy. Now, she watches Sasuke like a hawk, to make sure he does not go to the dungeons. It's gotten so bad she murmurs dungeons in her sleep and Mikoto heard this one night.

'I wonder what is in the dungeons?' Mikoto curiously muses as she walks down the steps. She hears faint crying and approaches a cell. In the cell, she see's a crying, pink-haired woman curled up into a ball, shivering. She orders the guard to give her something to cover up. He complies hesitantly. 'Is this what Karin is hiding?' She wonders.

THE NEXT MORNING

At breakfast, Mikoto stands from her seat and gains the family's attention. "Ehem everyone, I have a shocking discovery. Apparently, Karin locked up a poor woman in the dungeons recently. For what reason, I do not know. Please explain." Karin shakes as everyone looks at her. "She is accused of being a witch that could be a threat. To protect the kingdom, I believed it would be wise to lock her up." She lied through her teeth and Mikoto saw this. She knew what clan the woman came from and she knew Karin's motives. But she let it go for now. "Okay, Karin. Next time consult with the King first." As Karin was about to leave, Mikoto stopped her and whispered, "I know your true motives. Don't ever lie to me again." Karin's eyes widened as she nodded her head and ran off. Oh Mikoto loved scaring her daughter-in-law.


	5. The dead want flowers

GONG. GONG. GONGGG. Bells rang through the seven kingdoms that gloomy Sunday morning as terrible news had reached each king.

"You're saying, Oonoki choked on his own blood? Impossible!" Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. How could one of the most powerful leaders die from something so small?

"It appears so and the Land of Earth is pressing us to send the heir to be crowned by the end of the week." Hiruzen Sarutobi says as he puffs his pipe.

Puzzled, Shikamaru asks the king. "What does that have to do the Land of Fire?"

"You should have read the history of earth country and know of Oonoki's promise to the Hyuuga clan." Shikamaru still looks confused.

"Alright, I will tell you. Back in the 2nd Shinobi World War, every kingdom had it's own special forces to fight except for Earth. Oonoki called it a 'warrior drought,' because Earth country is known for miners and farmers, warriors are rare. A special clan known as the Hyuuga heard of his dilemma and made him a deal."

"Let me guess, the clan fights his wars in exchange for the crown upon his death?" The advisor quips.

"Yes and no. The Hyuuga have a special bloodline called the byakugan. Oonoki knew the advantage of having such power in his kingdom and thought it would be best to have it in his control. So he made the deal. Now we have to send the next heir, a Hyuuga to claim the throne." Sarutobi packs his pipe and lights it.

Shikamaru, looking pensive, ponders who could be that heir.

"Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru. He will be the next king of Earth."

~~Meanwhile~~

Two young princes walk through the lavish corridors, conversing about recent events. Busy maids stop to bow and blush at the two handsome princes.

"King of Earth, huh? That's great. Glad to know my ally is also my most trusted friend." Sasuke, upon hearing the news, congratulates Neji.

"Thanks. But do I get a queen? Kings have queens. That's their destiny. Maybe my family will arrange one"

"Maybe Ami will be your queen." Sasuke says coyly with his infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

Neji pales. "Not to say anything improper about a royal lady, but she's not my type. Too girly."

"Ah. But there's the issue. I need a favor." Sasuke says as he stops and looks Neji in the eyes.

"Sure. Anything. Name it." Neji says. They begin walking again, speaking in hushed voices.

"Yesterday at breakfast, my mother accused my fiancée of locking a woman in the dungeon and treating inhumanely. I need to know if this is true so I can deal with her. Could you ask Ami about it?"

"What does Ami have to do with it?" Neji asks.

"She's Karin's best friend. She must tell her everything."

"But why would she tell me?" Sasuke deadpans.

Neji laughs."Right. Stupid question. Ok, I will investigate this matter"

"Thank you Neji." Sasuke says as the two princes part ways.

Neji had a lot to think about. His new kingship, his favor for Sasuke. He scrunches his nose at the thought of seducing Ami. 'Might as well get it over with. But first, let me eat.' He muses as he passes the door to the castles garden.

Through that door was the most beautiful garden in the Land of Fire. It had roses, pansies, lilies, orchids. Any flower you name it except cherry blossoms.

"I don't know why Hiruzen never ordered for cherry blossoms to be in the garden. Just one tree would suffice." A beautiful blonde princess says out loud as she gathers flowers.

She sits on the grass, under the gloomy sky humming a tune she can't quite place. She arranges white daffodils with lilies and couples it with pink gladioli. Ino loves flower arranging. She knows all the meanings to any kind of flower in the Fire kingdom. One day, Ino hopes to discover the meanings of flowers across the world.

She asked if she may arrange the condolence flowers for Earth country that Fire would send and they let her.

With a smile on her face, she looks at her arrangement and ties with a ribbon. "Perfect." She says.


	6. Deceit

I'M BACK! After a long time of not updating, mainly because of uni and I'm lazy but I'm going to try to finish this story along with my other stories- HIWFN and Unraveled. I do not own Naruto. Hope you enjoy my story!

 **-In the faraway kingdom of Wind-**

"Atsu! Get Master Gaara's clothes ready for the Uchiha's engagement party. We leave tonight!" A busty maid barks at the young servant. He sighs and briskly makes his way to his master's armoire picking out the perfect evening outfit. 'Something to match those mysterious teal eyes of his.' Atsu thinks dreamily. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he continues to search for an appropriate suit for his master.

"Atsu! When you're done, make sure to shine his boots!" The busty maid once again barks from another room. 'She never does stop does she?' Atsu sighs and adds that to his long list of chores for the day. 'At least I get to serve him…'

 **-Meanwhile at the Kingdom of Fire-**

A dark-haired prince-soon to be king stalks the blue-haired lady along the castle corridor. 'How am I supposed to get answers out of her?' He thinks to himself. She stops by a glass vase to check her reflection. Sighing, he walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. The blue-haired lady whips around, startled but quickly gains her composure. "Neji! You gave me quite the scare. It's very unlike you to seek me out on your own. Usually I have to— "Her words were cut off with how close Neji's face was to hers. She could feel his breath bristling against her lips and she couldn't contain a blush.

"Are you feeling alright, Neji-kun?" She stammers and looks into his eyes. Pearl white yet intense as coal. She shivers. "I'm fine, Ami-chan. How are YOU doing?" He purrs out, pinning her against the wall with one hand and the other teasingly playing with her hair. "I-I'm fine, N-Neji-kun. You s-seem d-different." She mentally curses herself for sounding like the Hyuga's shy cousin. He brings his lips closer to her ear, almost touching its shell. She shudders, and he smirks at that. "I need to ask you something, Ami." He says seductively. Her mind goes wild. 'What could he possibly want to ask me? Perhaps he's proposing to me? Now that he will be king of Earth?' Her mind races all over the place, considering different possibilities until she feels his hand that was playing with her hair caress her cheek.

"Shhh, I need to ask you about what your friend is hiding." He says in a whisper. She has no idea what he's talking about until she remembers her conversation with Karin the other night. "What's in the dungeons Ami?" He purrs, lowering his hand to play with the seam of her gown. She shakes her head. "I can't tell you, it would betray Kar— "She's cut off by Neji making little love-bites on her neck. "Please tell me? Don't you love me?" He says so sickly sweet, even he inwardly cringes. She moans in response, and he lowers his hand to the top of her breasts. She quickly stammers out, "S-stop. Fine I'll tell you. Just don't use me like this." He takes his hands off her, and stands back, listening intently to the information Ami is telling him.

 **-In the dungeons-**

Sobs can be heard throughout the underground dungeons in the castle of Fire. A pink-headed maiden crouches in the corner of her cell, half-naked and half-beaten to death. 'Where is Naruto? And Tenten? And the others? Do they even know I got caught?' She wails.

"Hello?" An unknown voice greets her. She shakes the tears from her eyes to see a maid holding a plate of food. "Just leave it over there." She gestures angrily. The maid does so but doesn't leave. "I've heard rumors, you know." The maid quietly says. "About why you're detained and how it wasn't an official decision but one made by someone else." "You mean Karin don't you?" Sakura spits out. The maid nods and comes closer to the cell bars. "I don't think it's right that you're being detained."

She leans down and starts whispering, "I may get in trouble for this but I want to help you escape." Sakura's eyes widen. The maid continues. "I will be here at midnight again to help you escape." Sakura's eyes water. Never before had she met anyone with such kindness for strangers. "Why are you doing this?" She says between tears. "Because I believe in justice and fairness. Everything that this castle stands for." The maid says. Sakura looks down considering her offer as the maid turns to leave. "Wait! What's your name?" She says. The maid turns to her and says, "Karui. I'll be here at midnight to help you. Goodbye till then."

 **-In the courtyard-**

Neji looks everywhere for Sasuke to give him the news. He looks around the courtyard to find him sitting on the bench watching the leaves fall off the branches. "Hey. I got that information you needed." He says to the sitting man. With Sasuke's interest diverted to the Hyuga, he gestures him to come sit with him. "Did she tell you what was in the dungeons?" The Hyuga nods. "It's a girl. A pink-haired girl whom Karin suspects may usurp her position as Queen." Sasuke puts his hand on his chin with a pensive look. "That's what she was hiding. I better check it out as soon as I can. Thank you Neji. I know you despise that Ami-girl so seducing her for information must've been difficult for you." Albeit shocked his companion can say so much in one go, he kept his composure. "Ew I have to go take a bath in lye now. Goodbye." He says farewell to Sasuke and makes his way back to the castle.

Sasuke was just about to go to the dungeons when his mother stopped. "Honey! I haven't seen you all day. Come have tea with me!" Mikoto cheerfully says, grabbing his arm and directing him to the tea room.

Unbeknownst to the two dark-haired princes, a certain blue-haired lady was eavesdropping on their earlier conversation. Tears streaming down her face, she thinks to herself. 'He really is disgusted with me so much?' She covers her mouth to conceal the sobbing. She knew he used her but she wanted to believe he liked her in some way. She ran to her room and sobbed on her bed until her eyes hurt. Somehow thoughts of a certain bowl cut entered her mind with fondness.

Oh boy, that was a doozy. Please don't get mad at me for the Neji seduction, he is a good guy. I'm debating whether or not to make some coffee and write another chapter or fall asleep. Anyway, by for now. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	7. Transparency

No coffee… But I am here to write another chapter. This one will be longer. Hope you enjoy and I don't own Naruto.

 **-Somewhere on the outskirts of the kingdom of Fire-**

"Where do you think she went?" The twin-bun haired woman asked her companions. They shook their heads. "She said she would go to the apothecary." Naruto said, still puzzled at the disappearance of his friend. "And then we heard that scream that sounded like hers." Suigetsu pointed out. The group look at the ground in confusion. Kiba piped up, "Perhaps the guards took her to the castle? Tamaki says that there was a new addition to the dungeons and she can sometimes hear the wails of whoever is trapped there." Tenten visibly shudders. "That's creepy." "But helpful! Maybe it was her who was taken to the dungeons." Naruto exclaims. "We have to save her!"

"But how?" Tenten asks. "How can we get in un-noticed and save her?" "Yeah, and we don't even know if she's there in the first place!" Suigetsu joins in. Naruto scratches his head and says, "But we have to try. For Sakura-chan." "For Sakura-chan!" Lee raises his fist with glee and determination. Tenten shakes her head. "I suppose we have no choice. So what's the plan?" They all huddle near Naruto as he tells them his plan to save Sakura. "No way is this going to work!" Kiba yells.

 **-Midnight, The Dungeons-**

Sakura waits patiently for her saviour to come walking down those steps but to no avail, she see's no one. The guards are in the corner playing cards, not paying much attention to her. She sighs in defeat. 'How could she ever think someone would help her?' Just as she finished her thought, she saw Karui walk down the steps with a plate of food. She winks at Sakura and approaches the guards.

"My oh my, you men have been working so hard." She gushes. The guards at this point, are blushing and going on about how it is their duty to protect. Karui gushes and giggles while the guards are staring at her cleavage in her low cut maid outfit. "Well, such hard-working men like you deserve something to eat so I brought you something from the kitchens." She lays the plate of treats on the table as the guards thank her and stuff their faces.

Sakura looks at her in confusion but Karui waves her off and winks. Still confused, Sakura watches Karui count to five with her fingers before the guards pass out. She fingers one of the guard's pocket to find the cell keys and makes her way to Sakura. "Okay, we have about 15 minutes to get you out of the castle. Hurry!" She opens the cell door and grabs Sakura.

They run up the steps and through the corridor. "This way, through the servant's entrance!" They run through the winding corridors until they find the servant's entrance. Exiting through, Karui stops and grabs a bag out of a bush beside the entrance. "There's clothes in here. And food, water and anything you may need. Keep running, through the village and out the gates. This is where I leave you." Sakura feels her eyes well up with tears and hugs Karui. "Thank you." She says. Suddenly, they hear voices from the castle. "Hurry! Go!" Karui pleads. Sakura bolts into the village away from the castle.

Karui turns around to see guards coming her way. Ducking her head, she discreetly makes her way into the castle.

 **-Earlier-**

Sasuke couldn't wait until morning to go to the dungeons. Oh no. He got out of bed and put on his robe and tiptoed out of his chambers. Making his way down the corridor, he noticed how quiet the castle was. He hurried himself down to the dungeons to notice the guards passed out. 'What the-' He thinks. He looks over to the cell he was looking for to find it empty. "She's escaped!" He quickly wakes up the guards and alerts them that their prisoner has escaped. They quickly rush outside to find her. He follows them to see a maid coming from outside, ducking her head.

"You!" He says, startling her. "Why would you be outside at this hour?" She mumbles something about taking a walk but he doesn't know if he should believe her. 'I'll have to talk to Hiruzen.' He lets her go and goes back to his chambers.

 **-Next Morning-**

"WHAT?!" a screech is heard from the King's throne-room. Sasuke can only infer that voice could belong to his soon-to-be-wife. He shuddered at the thought as he pushed open the door and took a seat next to his mother.

"What do you mean my prisoner has escaped?" Karin fumed. Hiruzen stroked his chin in response, unwavering his gaze at the redhead. "Where were the guards?" She asks. Mikoto nudges Sasuke for him to speak up. "They appeared to be unconscious at the time." He speaks curtly to his fiancée. "I can't believe this! Sleeping on the job! Where do you find these people King Hiruzen?" She snaps at the man on the throne. He gives her a disbelieving look and speaks, "Actually, according to the tests that Tsunade did on the guards, it appears they were drugged." Karin's face was full of shock. "From what?" She asks.

He takes a puff of his pipe and says, "We found half-eaten food from the kitchens by the guards. It's quite peculiar." "I'd say the prisoner had help from someone in the castle." A random voice piped up. Sasuke couldn't help but think of the maid he saw last night. "We have a traitor in our midst, but who?" Another voice said. Shikamaru looks pensive for a moment and then speaks up, "Whomever helped the prisoner must've been someone working for the kitchens. My deduction is it had to be someone with excellent expertise in baking." Hiruzen looked thoughtful for a moment until he turned to one of the guards. "Bring in the head chef."

The guard left quickly and came back with a plump man who goes by the name of Choji. "I am to understand that one of your baking goods drugged my guards last night." Hiruzen said. Choji looked confused, "I didn't know about that. What's going on?" Karin pointed at him and said, "He's lying. Execute him!" Choji looked like he was about to cry but the doors opened and standing in the entryway was Karui, frazzled and teary-eyed. "Stop! Don't execute him! He knows nothing of what happened!" She walks in front of her husband, protectively. "I did it. I took the pastries and helped the prisoner escape." Karin fumed. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME AND THIS KINGDOM!" Karui shuddered for a moment but straightened up. "King Hiruzen, I helped the prisoner because I felt it was unjust to detain her. She did no wrong." Karin, still fuming, screeched. "She's lying, execute her!" The king chewed on his pipe and asked. "I don't remember ordering anyone to be detained in the first place. Karin do you know something about this?"

Mikoto secretly smiled because she knew the truth but she held her tongue. She loved watching her sweat. Karin stammered and said, "Why does it matter? She committed treason!" The king gave her a pointed look and said, "It isn't treason if the prisoner was wrongfully detained. Now can someone tell me why she was detained?" Karin saw Mikoto rise from her seat and all blood drained from her face. Better she do it than her evil mother-in-law. She said it, out loud to everyone. Her jealousy, paranoia of the Haruno and possessiveness of her fiancé. She laid it all out and she felt stupid for thinking so in the first place. Embarassed she left the throne-room and walked to her chambers. She was feeling very depressed.

In the throne-room, most people gaped at the recent show Karin put on. Hiruzen cleared his throat finally after a few moments and said, "No one shall be punished for the recent events. Although I am not happy my guards were drugged." He gives a pointed look at Karui and she mumbles an apology. "Dismissed." He fancied himself a kind king, one that isn't quick to anger. That's why he fears when Karin takes the throne. He rues the day when the red queen will rule.

 **-Later in the gardens-**

A lazy advisor is lying on the grass watching clouds. 'So relaxing. I wish I could do this all day.' His train of thought was interrupted by his lovely wife blocking his view. "We need to talk." She says. Oh how he dreaded those words. He pats beside him on the grass and she lies down next to him. They lie in silence for awhile before his curiosity makes him give in. "So what do you want to talk about?"

She turns on her side and says, "You love me, right?" He nods. "You see a future with me right?" He nods again. She turns his face toward her and looks him deep in the eye. She smiles tearfully and says, "You're going to be a father, Shikamaru." He initially looks shocked but then turns over and mumbles "Troublesome." Temari fumes. "I thought you would be happy!" Unbeknownst of his secret smile, he loved getting her riled up. As she was about to leave in a huff, he grabs her wrist and kisses her passionately. Of course he is happy she's pregnant.

 **-Somewhere dark and sinister-**

"Soon we will attack Fire. Very soon." A deep baritone voice says in a dark room. The others laugh maniacally, echoing off the walls.

 **-Kingdom of Snow-**

The attractive king focused on his canvas, waiting for inspiration. He remembered something he read in a book. Flowers. He doesn't see those here in Snow. He picks up his paintbrush and starts painting different kinds of flowers, lilies, roses and carnations alike. He wished his land had more beauty in it. 'Maybe I should import flowers.' He muses.

Okay, it's almost 4am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big things next chapter. Good night.


	8. Secrets

Wow I haven't updated in a while but I am trying to finish this fic by the end of the summer. I had to completely change the course of my story because I want to make a fic that is deeper and more multi-faceted. So I hope you enjoy. I do not own Naruto.

 ** _In the forest_**

Trees pass me as I run at breakneck speed through the forest. My pink hair flowing behind me. 'I can't stop now, they will catch me.' My lungs are burning but I don't care. I have to reach the border and hide before I'm captured again. Running between the trees, I trip on a root. "Oof!" My face meets mud and I finally stop. Rolling over, I look up at the tall trees as I catch my breath. My view of the trees darkens through half-lidded eyes as a nagging voice in my mind screams 'RUN' but it's too late.

 ** _Karin's Room_**

I watch Princess Karin set down her dagger on her vanity. Blood glistening on the blade in what looks to be beautiful but I know it's far from so. "Tamaki, I am going to take a bath to wash the blood off, please be sure there is no trace anywhere." She says to me. "But princess, I need to tend to your wounds." I reply. She looks at me with puffy eyes, and says "No need for that. The wounds are shallow, I was light this time." She turns away into her bathroom, leaving me alone. I pick up the blade and clean it and work to erase any trace of her sorrow. 'I don't understand why she cut herself this time. Isn't she marrying the man of her dreams?' I wonder. I really do feel for Princess Karin. She puts up a confident face to the rest of the kingdom but only I know what lies behind it. Pain. She's depressed behind closed doors. But she never spoke why.

Karin leaves her bathroom wearing her towel. I hand her a lilac dress that hides her thighs. She smiles at me like nothing happened. "Tamaki, you're free for the day. Thank you." She says. I bow and leave her room with a heavy heart. 'I'm worried about her. I can't hide this secret anymore I feel like I will burst.'

Walking outside to a balcony, a hawk lands on the rail. I look over to see a message attached and I take it, and bid the hawk farewell. Opening it, I smile fondly as I read the messy cursive. 'Looks like Kiba is doing well.'

 ** _Outside the castle_**

I look back to my companions and roll my eyes. 'Typical they would form a plan that puts me in a dress.' I think bitterly. I watch the maid's entrance, and see a maid come out with a basket of laundry. 'Jackpot.' I follow her down to the creek and wait for her to turn her back. Instead, the maid hears someone call her and walks away to chat with another maid. 'This is my chance!' I think.

I discreetly run over to the basket and internally cheer when I find the maid's outfits. I grab one and run a fair distance away. Taking a whiff out of the outfit, I cringe. 'Eww it's all sweaty.' I force myself to put it on, and take out my buns. My long brown hair flows to the small of my back. 'What was the common maid style?' I wonder. Thinking back to the maid I followed, I tie my hair in a large bun and put on the bonnet.

I go back to my companions, who hide in the bushes outside of the castle. When they see me, Kiba wolf-whistles and Suigetsu comments. "Woah Tenten, If I had known this is all it would take to get you in a maids outfit-" I interrupt him with a deathly glare. Naruto looks to me and say, "You know what you have to do right?" I nod, and he gives me the thumbs up to go on ahead.

I watch the maid's entrance until it is clear and walk in. Walking through the corridor, a busty maid approaches me. "Hey you!" She barks. 'Oh shit I've been caught.' My feet are trembling as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "The guests have needed new linen an hour ago! Now get your butt to work and no slacking off." She commands me as she pushes me into a room filled with baskets of fresh linen. "Take a basket to room 34, the guest is very important and needs linen."

I sigh as she leaves and pick up the basket. 'How did I get stuck like this?' I ask myself. I walk out of the maids corner of the castle and stop. 'Where are the guest rooms?' I wonder. I see another maid passing, and say, "Hey, I'm new here. Do you know where the guest rooms are?" She tells me it's on the second floor and I thank her. Running up the stairs, I pass other maids on the way who are gossiping something about a cute king with pale eyes. 'Don't they have anything better to talk about? ' I roll my eyes. Passing each room, I look for the number 34. 32, 33, 34! I knock on the door and get no answer. Clearing my throat, I say "Master, I have fresh linen for you." As I have seen several maids say before. I hear a soft "come in," and I open the door.

Walking in the room, I am amazed by the lavish décor. "Are you just going to stand there?" A voice from one side of the room says. I look over and see a man with long black hair. His eyes are closed but he speaks again. "Does the maid service here not make beds? I was informed they did. Please proceed and leave after." This infuriated me, 'HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE THIS THAT ARROGANT PRICK.' I was about to punch him but then I remembered why I am here in a maid outfit. I sigh and walk to his bed, stripping the dirty sheets off and putting fresh ones on. When I am done, I gather the dirty sheets, and leave the room.

'Now that I finished the chore, I need to sneak to the dungeons.' I think to myself as I make my way down the stairs. I see a servant carrying a plate of stale bread to another corridor. I follow the servant and find that he is headed to the dungeons. As the servant descends the stairs, I hide in a corner on the balcony above and observe. The servant stops to greet the guards, and they chat for a bit. I see a hall full of jail cells and strain to find a shred of pink among them. I lean over the edge of the balcony to get a better look but my hand slips on the rusty bar. I tumble off the balcony right in front of the guards. "Shit." I exclaim. The guards stand up as the servant questions me, "I have never seen you before and I know all of the maids." 'Shit.' I think. "INTRUDER!" The guards say and are quick to restrain me and put me in a cell. I overhear one say they will talk to the king about what to do with me.

'I'm sorry you guys, I have failed you.' I think as I pass out.

 ** _In the forest_**

"Ughh" I groan as I open my bleary eyes. The nagging voice in my head blares full volume and I jump up. 'I have to keep running!' I think as I sprint through the forest. Leaves are whipping me in the face as I jump over puddles, and roots.

I run through an exceptionally narrow clearing of branches but something yanks me back. "OW!" I exclaim. I attempt to move forward but can't. My hair is tangled in the branches. Quickly, I try to untangle it but each time I do, it gets stuck again. "I can't stop. I have to go now." I panic, my arms flailing on the branch but my hair is too tangled. "It's no use." I say with tears in my eyes. My hand reaches for the travel knife strapped to my leg and I bring it up to my hair. I take a breath, and slice the hair off. I take off in a sprint, not sparing a moment and continue until I reach passed the border of Fire Country.

The sky is orange, as the sun is setting. I settle near a river and take a few gulps of water. I take a moment to look at my reflection. My hand reaches up to feel my unevenly cut shoulder length hair. I proceed to even it with the travelers knife, thinking about my companions and if they are looking for me.

 ** _King Uchiha's Quarters, Konoha Castle_**

To say Mikoto Uchiha was annoyed was an understatement, but she kept silent as her husband paced around the room, refusing to come to bed. "Dear, you have been pacing around for the past half hour, come to bed." She coaxes.

Fugaku continues to pace, ignoring her. She grows frustrated. Getting out of bed, she places a hand on her husband's shoulder and forces him to look her in the eye. "You can tell me if something is bothering you."

Fugaku knows better than to lie to his wife for she is very observant. He sighs, and sits down. " I am worried for the future of our kingdom." Mikoto looks confused and says, "How so? Our kingdom will be prosperous with the ties to Fire through Sasuke's marriage. You should be happy."

"But that is exactly it. I can't be. Who will take over the kingdom when I die? Sasuke is bound here now. And Itachi…" Fugaku stops.

Mikoto rubs her husband's shoulders, and says "We can choose the next heir. Shisui has been a good advisor, and he would make a good king."

Fugaku nods in agreement. "You're right. Thank you." And walks to the bed about to open the covers.

Mikoto speaks up. "But may I ask, why are you thinking about death now? You're still very young, and death is not in your immediate future."

Fugaku pauses for a second, and says "I can't explain it. Like a hot chill running through my bones, I feel changes in our future and I want to be prepared." He gets in bed as Mikoto does the same.

She cuddles him, and whispers. "I hope you're wrong. I don't want to lose you." He kisses her forehead and brushes her hair. "I don't want to lose you either." He whispers back.

I missed writing this fic so much. Like flexing old muscles. I hope you enjoyed this chapeter. Another one should be out later this week, or multiple.

Till then, I'll see you guys later.


	9. Day Of Engagement

Back at it again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere outside the Konoha Castle_**

Four young men sit around a campfire deep in the woods outside the castle. "It's been a while since Tenten went into the castle. I wonder what's taking her so long." Rock Lee says as he stares at the fire. "Nah it hasn't been that long." Kiba drawls as he writes a letter.

Suigetsu's eyebrow twitches and he exclaims, "IT'S BEEN A WHOLE DAY! I MEAN HOW LONG DOES IT ACTUALLY TAKE TO GO TO THE DUNGEONS?" He turns to Naruto, who furrows his brows deep in thought. "Well? Mr. Leader? Do you have any idea?"

Naruto doesn't answer right away as he fiddled with a dry twig. Suigetsu continues to get impatient. But right before another outburst from him, Naruto speaks. "You're right. It shouldn't take that long."

All eyes focus on him in shock. Rock Lee is the first to speak. "What could possibly be holding her back?" The four young men look at the fire. "Clearly there was some kind of complication." Naruto continues.

"Maybe she was caught?" Rock Lee asks. Suigetsu clenches his fists. "Nah Tenten wouldn't get caught." Kiba says lazily. Suigetsu's face gets redder in fury and turns to Kiba, "BUT WHAT IF SHE DID?" Kiba looks at him in shock but he continues.

"Why did we even come up with this stupid plan anyways? Now we lost two companions!" He punches the ground in anger. "Woah man, relax. We can talk about this." Kiba says fearfully. Suigetsu tackles him to the ground. Rock Lee and Naruto rush to pull him off of him. "Hey, fighting will not get them back. Let's figure out a way to save them. Okay buddy?" Naruto looks him in the eyes and lets go of him. Suigetsu's shoulders sag and he nods. They all know how protective he gets of Tenten.

Sitting back down, Naruto speaks again. "Now if we are to save Sakura and Tenten, we will need to infiltrate the castle."

"But isn't that how Tenten got caught?" Suigetsu asks.

Naruto nods and says, "Back in town, I overheard a couple talking about an engagement party being hosted today. I propose we slip in as party guests."

 ** _Karin's Quarters, Konoha Castle_**

The red-headed princess stands in front of a mirror as her maid brushes her hair.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

She turns to her maid, Tamaki, and says "Could you get that for me?" Tamaki nods and answers the door. Following behind her was the Queen of Sound herself, Mikoto Uchiha. "That's alright Tamaki-dear. I will take over." She says as she grabs the brush from her. Tamaki leaves.

Mikoto walks over to Karin, who stands in front of the mirror. Karin turns but Mikoto silences her before she can speak. "Don't worry a thing in your pretty head dear, today is your day." She says as she brushes the long crimson locks.

Karin scoffs, "I know that." But Mikoto observes her eyes darken through the mirror as she says it.

"But. Did you ever feel unsure?" Karin asks. Mikoto smiles and says gleefully. "I was marrying the man I loved, I felt blessed." Karin's eyes are downcast but do not go unnoticed by the older woman.

Karin shakes her head and smiles joyfully. "I do feel blessed." Mikoto claps her hands and says. "I am so glad. Now let's find you a perfect dress." She walks over to the armoire and skims through the dresses. She pulls out a floor-length gown that was the color of midnight with red ties along the bust. She hands it to Karin, and bids her to put it on.

Karin hesitates. "Umm, could you turn around?" She says, not wanting her mother-in-law to find out her secret. Mikoto agrees, but is a bit unnerved by her hesitation.

Mikoto turns around as Karin undresses, but notices a metallic plate lying haphazardly against the armoire. Karin's reflection prominent in it and Mikoto wants to shift her eyes away but something catches it.

Her eyes widen in realization and she turns around and grabs Karin's hand. "My Dear! What is that on your leg?" She asks worriedly.

Karin fumbles to cover her legs and mumbles a "Nothing."

"Nothing? I clearly saw something!" She says as she lifts the dress. Karin quickly covers it.

"I said it's nothing! Now please leave. I can dress myself." Karin angrily retorts.

For the first time ever, Mikoto truly looks at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law for who she is, and not who she appears to be. She knows very well what is on her legs. She has seen it before.

Standing in front of her is a young girl who is confused and scared.

Mikoto puts a hand on Karin's shoulder and looks her deeply in the eyes. "I see your pain."

Karin's eyes widen and she tries shakes her off but it's no use. "You don't understand." She grits out with tears forming in her eyes. "You're right." Mikoto replies.

"How long has this been going on?" She asks.

Karin hesitates to answer, but Mikoto holds her gaze. "I was thirteen when I first started. It was the day I found out I was the next heir."

"But don't you want to rule Fire?" Mikoto asks.

Karin lets go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, and says. "I don't know what I want."

Karin breaks down crying, and Mikoto pulls her into a hug. She rubs her back soothingly, and whispers to her. "I hope one day you find what you truly want."

 ** _Konoha Castle_**

The castle was in full party prep mode for the engagement soon to start. Maids bustled around hurriedly with baskets of linen for the guest rooms while cooks prepared meals fit for kings. The dining hall was decked out with the fanciest silver-ware, and the silkiest table cloth. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, sporting gold and gemstones.

Guests were already mingling in the ballroom, each holding goblets of ale and wine. Kings mingled with other kings and queens. Kings mingled with common people. Common people mingled with kings. As they did with common people. Courtesans were hooked on the arms of queen-less kings. Courtesy of the Fire kingdom. Take the King of Wind, Gaara, who was conversing with Shikamaru, the advisor of Fire, and Temari, the advisor's wife and his older sister. A pretty brunette courtesan hooked on his arm, occasionally jibbed which made the king chuckle.

The four outcasts walked in, dressed in fancy garb. "Let's split up to look for her. And remember, act cool." Naruto says to his companions. They go off in different directions. Naruto walks up to a group and joins the conversation. He chuckles when the others chuckle, and becomes more confident to crack his own jokes.

Kiba finds the nearest exit to begin looking for the dungeons, because he thinks that may be where his companions are. He turns into a dark corner of a corridor and someone puts a hand over his eyes and says sweetly, "Guess who?"

Kiba's cheeks warm as he recognizes the voice. "My darling?" He says.

The voice giggles, and he turns around. "Tamaki. I have missed you!" He says as he embraces her.

"I have missed you too, Kiba." She says and kisses him senseless.

Kiba is dazed afterward, and doesn't remember why he's in the castle.

Tamaki smirks at Kiba devilishly. "It has been too long since we have been together. Let's make up for lost time." She grabs his hand, and pulls him with her.

Oh boy, does he know what that means. "I agree Tamaki, it has been too long." He smirks as she pulls in into a random room. The sounds of a door shutting and locking are swallowed by the sounds of the party.

Down the hall, a pale king wanders away from the party. He does not do well in social gatherings, because he does not understand them. This king never learned social cues when he grew up isolated in his castle.

Sai looks at the walls and thinks, 'These walls are bare, with no paintings.' He turns a corner and is greeted by bright sunshine flooding in from an open door. He steps outside and see's fields of flowers of all kinds.

His mouth opens and closes, and then opens again. "Breath-taking. So these are flowers…" He says to himself. He steps forward and walks through the fields, careful not to step on any.

He squats down and puts the petals of a flower between his fingers. 'So soft.' He muses. He leans over to smell it and enjoys the floral scent. 'Maybe I should get back to the party before the engagement starts.' He thinks as he stands.

Back in the ballroom, Suigetsu converses with a common couple as he holds a goblet of ale in his hand. Laughing at a joke, he holds his stomach with his other hand.

Just before he is about to retort, a hush falls over the crowd in the ballroom and everyone directs their attention to the top of the stairs. He looks over as a beautiful woman descends the stairs in a midnight blue gown. Her crimson hair flowing behind her. He hears whispers of "Princess Karin." And "That's Princess Karin." But he thinks nothing of it.

In a far corner of the ballroom, Rock Lee looks at the Princess. Suddenly he feels a tug on his arm and turns around. 'That girl I met in town, Ami.' She smiles at him and hands him a goblet of wine. "I knew I would see you again." She says. Her eyes glistening, and Rock Lee smiles down at her.

He grabs her hand and kisses it. "It is my pleasure to see you again, Ami." She covers her blush with her hand.

-Back to Suigetsu-

When the crowd resumes their noise, Suigetsu continues to chat with the common couple. "Excuse me, I need a refill." He says to them before leaving them. He walks to a passing servant with a pitcher of ale and asks for a refill. The servant complies.

He turns around to go back to the couple but knocks into someone. This causes the person to drop their goblet, shattering it on the floor. Servants are quick to clean it. He looks up at the person to see the woman from the staircase. Her ruby eyes sparkling and he is at loss for words. Well, until she speaks.

"Be careful you fool! You could've spilled it all over my dress!" She says angrily. Suigetsu laughs, and she fumes. "My bad Princess, can I get you some wine?" He offers.

"I prefer ale." She retorts.

Suigetsu arches a brow, and looks at his goblet. He hands it to her and says, "I had just refilled this one. Please have mine."

She huffs and says, "I want a clean one!" A nearby servant hands her a goblet of ale in the nick of time. He notices her eyes wander across the room and stop. She narrows her eyes for a moment and turns back to him.

Suigetsu tries to think of something to say and says the first thing that pops in his head. "So, are you single?"

She huffs and storms off, leaving him confused. 'What's wrong with her?' He wonders.

Sasuke sees his betrothed storm towards him, and internally shudders. She latches onto his arm and proceeds to tell him about some buffoon who nearly ruined her dress. He rolls his eyes but sees his father glare at him from a nearby wall. Beside his father is his mother who mouths 'Be nice!'

Meanwhile, Naruto excuses himself from the group he was mingling with to go for a walk. He walks down a long hall at the back of the ballroom and finds a small staircase. He walks up the stairs until the third floor and passes each room with mild curiosity.

That is, until he stops at one room set with double doors. Written on it is 'King's Room.' He quickly looks around for anyone and peeks in. No one is there. Curiosity gets the best of him as he pushes his way into the room and shuts the door quietly.

He looks around the lavish room in awe. "This room is huge!" He says to himself. He snoops through the trunk at the foot of the bed. Gently tossing scrolls, and stuff aside until he stops at one item. A small square piece of fabric with an orange spiral on it. "It can't be." He says.

He pulls out his paper with the symbol on it to see if it's a match. His mouth drops. "They know my clan?" He whispers to himself. He traces the symbol with his fingers as tears well up in his eyes.

Back at the party, the announcement has finished and everyone is very drunk. Including Gaara, courtesy of his sister who thinks it is necessary for him to loosen up. Gaara stumbles but the courtesan holds him up.

He says to her, "You have been so good to me. How would you like to come back to my kingdom?"

She smiles and accepts his drunken offer.

He smiles back happily but then looks confused. "That's great but what's your name?" He slurs. She laughs.

In another part of the ballroom, Fugaku yawns and tells his wife he is going to bed. She kisses his cheek and lets him go. A bit drunk, he maintains his footing on his way to his room. He opens the door to the dark room and already he senses something off. He walks in to light a few candles but is stopped when he hears a chuckle.

Not just any chuckle. This one was deep baritone chuckle, one of which showed age that was beyond him. Fugaku pulls out his tanto that was hidden and shouts "Show yourself!" His eyes bleeding red of his bloodline.

The deep voice speaks again. "Well, well, well. Aren't we gonna have a little family feud?" Bleeding red eyes shine through the darkness as the figure steps toward him.

* * *

Okay! That was a lot.

A note: Sharingan exists in this AU.

Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to release another before Friday. Make sure to leave a review, I would love to hear your feedback.

Till then,

I'll see you guys later.


	10. Fallen

Here's a new chapter. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Later that night...**

The Uchiha matriarch bid farewell to her son as she made her way to her sleeping quarters. She yawns.

She holds onto the railing as she ascends the royal staircase to the guest rooms. Her vision gradually falling in and out of haze from the night's drinking. She stumbles on the last step but is quick to regain her grace.

As she walks along the long corridor of rooms, she can see her room come into sight. The door is wide open and the inside is dark. Something is wrong. Mikoto feels a chill run up her spine as she approaches her room. But it doesn't feel cold. Her blood feels like it's boiling and yet she feels the chill. She peers into the room and calls out her husband's name. She is met with no answer.

She walks in, grasping a dagger she hides under her dress. She is quick to light a nearby candle and carries it as she investigates.

Looking around the dimly lit room, she begins to worry. 'He said he was going to bed.' She wonders as she pulls the sheets off the bed to reveal nothing. She drops the sheets in dismay and turns around. She walks to the armoire but trips. 'Now I know it isn't the drinking that caused this.' She thinks as she actually feels something blocking her way. She leans down with the candle and sees pants that she knows her husband was wearing. She moves slowly to follow the legs wearing her husband's pants to discover his face. Bloodied from an open forehead gash, her husband croaks out "Mi-k-ot-o" very slowly. She drops the candle.

A scream reverberates throughout the castle.

 **Meanwhile**

Down the royal staircase, and in the maids corridor, a certain brunet kisses his fiancee farewell. "Don't forget to write." Tamaki says. Kiba kisses her forehead and says, "I won't." They embrace once more and he makes his way down the corridor.

He turns a corner and sees Suigetsu and Rock Lee walking toward him. They spot him immediately.

"Hehehe somebody's a lucky dog!" Suigetsu says. Kiba looks confused as Rock Lee's eyes light up with understanding.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asks. But he is met with no answer as the clanking of armor is heard down the hall.

Shit! It's the guards!" Suigetsu exclaims.

The three young men duck into a nearby room and shut the door. Rock Lee presses his ear against the door.

"What happened?" Suigetsu whispers.

Rock Lee shrugs and continues to listen for the guards passing by.

Kiba's eyes light up. "I heard a scream not too long ago. It sounds like an emergency." He says quietly.

Suigetsu looks at his feet and mumbles. "That explains the guards on high alert. We should lay low for now."

"I think it's too late now." Rock Lee says as the door rumbles on it's hinges.

Rock Lee is thrown across the room as the door busts open and six guards clad in shining armor stand in the doorway. "Don't let them escape!" One shouts.

The three young men scramble to their feet, bracing themselves for a fight.

The guards are quick to restrain them as their leader commands them, "Take them to the dungeons for questioning." Kiba looks to Suigetsu and they exchange a look.

Maybe they are closer to saving their teammate after all.

 **Konoha Castle Infirmary**

Mikoto sits outside of the infirmary awaiting the results of her husband's condition. A busty blonde woman steps out of the room and greets her. " He is very weak right now. Looks like a lot of blood-loss and a couple broken ribs."

"Will he survive?" Mikoto asks somberly.

The blonde woman hesitates for a moment, unsure to speak. Mikoto's face falls.

"He has a small chance of surviving. He lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry." She says.

Mikoto struggles to hold in her tears. "C-can I see him?" She says brokenly. The blonde woman nods and opens the door for her.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Mikoto says as she walks into the infirmary. The door closes behind her and she sits down next to her husband. He is barely conscious.

"Can you hear me?" She says to him. He grunts weakly. She grabs hold of his hand and he squeezes hers.

"I don't have much time." He croaks out. Mikoto forces back her tears back and squeezes his hand gently. "Don't say that, you can get through this. Tsunade-sama said there was a chan-"

"A small one. But I can feel there is none. My body is shutting down." He interrupts

Her eyes well up in tears that she cannot hold in anymore. "Please don't speak like that." She whispers softly in between tears.

Fugaku gives her a weak smile and says, "Please take care of the kingdom, and Sasuke."

Mikoto continues to cry. "I can't lose you."

Fugaku's eyes start welling up in tears, touched by his wife's words. "I don't want to lose you either." He coughs, blood-dripping from his lips.

He looks frail, and skeletal lying on the infirmary bed. His skin once pale, is now ghost-like. Mikoto's eyes rove over her husbands condition and wipes her tears. A red-hot rage burns beneath her skin. She has never seen her husband look so weak before.

She squeezes his hand and in a low voice, she asks him, "Who did this to you?"

 **Throne Room**

Sasuke feels a chill run down his spine and he shudders. He sits across from the King of Fire and his fiancee. The king rubs his chin thoughtfully, contemplating the recent events. His advisor stands next to him, deep in thought. The room is very quiet, all that can be heard is Karin tapping her fingers on the chair in agitation. Sasuke finally has enough and snaps.

"Well? What now? A king, my father, has been attacked in your castle! And no one has anything to say?"

Karin attempts to put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off. Hiruzen studies the young man intently. "We are thoroughly investigating the perpetrator as we speak, young Sasuke. I am very sorry for your father."

Sasuke clenches his fists and is ready to respond but a knock is heard on the door. A guard opens it to reveal Mikoto Uchiha.

She strides in, exuding an air of confidence and eerie calmness. She puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and says lowly, "Go see your father now." Sasuke obliges and leaves. Karin attempts to follow him and she says, "Do not follow him. It's a family matter. Go outside to the garden."

Karin's mouth drops and she looks to Hiruzen, but he nods in agreement. She leaves.

"How is he?" Hiruzen asks as she stands before him.

"There is a very little chance he will survive." She says coldly. Hiruzen looks down in sorrow.

"I am here to discuss with you the events leading to his fall." She continues. "But what about the future of your kingdom?" Hiruzen asks.

"I will remain queen and rule Sound, until I pass the crown to my next heir of my choosing." She says coolly.

Hiruzen grunts in approval. "Therefore, I am calling a council of rulers to discuss these events." She says.

"You think these events are tied to the recent murders?" He asks, stroking his beard.

Mikoto responds coldly. "We have a name."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!


	11. Loss

I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Konoha Infirmary**

Sasuke sits next to his father watching him take his last breaths of life. His face is void of emotion but his eyes show the real turmoil inside. His father bids him to come closer and he obliges.

"Son, I don't have much time left." Sasuke looks down but his father continues.

" But before my time is up, I need to tell you something."

Sasuke looks up.

Fugaku coughs. "The bird of black will fly back." He says.

Sasuke looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" Fugaku coughs violently, with blood splattering from his mouth. "Father!" Sasuke panics.

He calms down. Cupping his son's cheek, he speaks softly, "I will always love you my son. Please do what is right for the kingdom." And with that, Fugaku coughed some more and fell limply against the bed.

"Father!" Sasuke shrieks. Tears are pouring down his cheeks as he continuously calls his father's name.

A hand rests on his shoulder, and the soft voice of his mother soothes him. "Son, we must make preparations for the funeral." She says. He follows her, not sparing another glance at the lifeless body of his father.

 **Meanwhile, in the Land of Snow**

A pale king stands among several canvasses, all of which have paintings of flowers on them. He struggles to remember all the flowers he saw that night he was in Konoha. "You seem stressed my lord." His advisor, Tenzo, says behind him.

Sai lets out a breath, and says, "I can't remember the flowers anymore." To anyone else, a king's fixation with flowers would be odd. But Tenzo has practically raised Sai, and knows he will go to any length for his inspiration. He places a hand on the king's shoulders. "Would it be better to see them up close in the castle?" He asks.

Sai looks thoughtfully. Tenzo continues. "If you would agree, I can send correspondence to Konoha and arrange an importing agreement."

Sai looks at his advisor thoughtfully, and smiles. He passed him and says "I have an idea." He continues to walk to his study.

 **Throne Room, Konoha Castle**

"King Fugaku is dead, my lord." Tsunade reports to the king. The royal audience gasps. Hiruzen looks at Mikoto, and she nods her head. He announces to everyone. "These are dark times the Sound Kingdom, let us be gracious hosts and welcome the Uchiha's in this time of sorrow. Mikoto, you and your family are welcome to stay longer and host the funeral in Konoha."

"There is no need. I intend to host the funeral back in Sound with his people. They will be devastated to not attend the funeral of their beloved king." Mikoto responds.

"Very well. And in lieu of these tragic events, myself and Mikoto-sama have discussed this, and we have decided the wedding will be delayed until further notice." Gasps erupted through the audience.

Karin, who sits beside the king, pleads him. "I understand the recent tragedy but there is no need to delay the wedding."

A voice speaks from the audience. "There is no need for a wedding." The audience gasps again as Karin looks to the voice. Sasuke stands up and looks at the king and his mother. "In lieu of recent events, I am more needed in my kingdom. Therefore, I declare the engagement off." And with that, he turned and walked out of the throne room. The audience chatters, and Karin mouth drops. Mikoto looks to her in pity.

"So be it. The engagement will be broken. There will be no wedding." Hiruzen announces. Mikoto looks to him unsure and responds. "And may our kingdoms remain allies nonetheless."

Hiruzen holds her gaze and says, "Agreed."

Karin excuses herself from the rest of the meeting and runs to her room.

Hiruzen speaks to the royal audience again. "It has come to my attention that there were intruders within the castle around the time of the attack and we have them detained. I will be holding a trial for these offenders in a week's time." He looks to Mikoto, "I trust you will come back for the trial?" She nods and says, "Don't forget about the council meeting either."

He nods and dismisses the audience.

 **Later**

The Uchiha's stand at the royal gate in preparation for their departure. A carriage is attached to one horse that holds the deceased king's body. Shisui mounts his horse and calls out to the rest, "We need to leave now to beat sundown!" The Uchiha's mount their horses and wait for their Queen and the prince.

Mikoto is finishing discussing plans for the council meeting as Sasuke trudges to the gate. He is both angry and focused, thoughtful and spacey. His mind is in turmoil after he has turned over his father's final words in his head.

Karin waits for him at the gate but he takes no notice of her. She touches his shoulder and says, "I hope to see you soon." He grunts at her. "I know we are not engaged anymore but can I get just one kiss?" She pleads with eyes ever-hopeful.

He doesn't spare her a glance and mounts his horse. Her face falls in sadness, and she walks away, passing Mikoto. Mikoto gives her a nod and Karin remembers her words from the other day. She feels slightly better.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed. Bye!


End file.
